kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Juze
Hi. Thanks for attending to that edit war. To clarify, ShadedSun is another user from the chat room who tends to portray himself as a rather romanticised 'lone wolf' figure and decided he took offense to our attempts to update the wiki and thus provide better information on RP-1. As a result I've request ownership of the wiki page- if this function exists on wikia, I'm not too sure- to be granted to me and KaneTheKnight, as we did the majority of the work (myself the new 'summary'). If it's possible, could you look into doing this for us? Again, thanks for stopping that failtroll. Irradiant 20:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Done Have fun with bureaucrat status :) EsIeX3 21:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Juze, I was wondering if it would be at all possible to prevent this user http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User:WikiClams From further editing the AAA wiki, Im really starting to tire of undoing 90% of his edits because all He does is troll the page or remove content that doesnt need it. Never mind have discussed it with him personally and finally got thinsg resolved. Theo1 I'm back Sorry for my large absence. I am back now, though. I'll be trying to get on a lot more often now. --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nooooo!! lol. I didn't even realize that it was april fools day. Happy Easter, btw. --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:08, April 5, 2010 (UTC) And those who thought me to be gone Happy April Fool's Day! (I can unban my self) --Juze 05:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. That guy probably need block. He cleared that, and that sections, replacing them with hopelessly(if not imbecile) text, in Secret Achievement section he erase all achievements and write They are THAT secret which is stupid, and in Unlockables section he replace ALL text with - They may be unlocked when you get enough achievements - which is also stupid(i used italics to make it diffirent from other) This is annoying because he destroyed something done with hard work(getting three thousand of achievements REALLY isn't easy, myself I got less than 240 and i got probably one achievement per few days. Getting some of secret achievements isn't easy either.) and i have to revert this and lose time. Angried 19:02, May 1, 2010 (UTC) PS.There maybe be some misspelling because i'm not very good at english. Hey I'm back :D Anyway, I'm not 100% back since I've got AP tests, but once I am, I'm going to start implementing a quality system. See here: http://df.magmawiki.com/index.php/Dwarf_Fortress_Wiki:Quality Then I'm gonna fix some stuff with our current theme. EsIeX3 21:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ohaithar juze. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Neriza (talk • ) at 15:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC). Uhhh I am confused! What am I now? --Xlauraluxuriousx 00:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. And what do you mean FOR NOW?!?!?! --Xlauraluxuriousx 15:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) sure. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pereking (talk • ) at 08:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC). Battalion Cleanup Okay, I think that I'm done cleaning up the Battalion pages. 109 edits, and . Also attempted to add the Battalion category on the pages associated with Battalion. IBot (talk • ) 11:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Just dropping by to say hey :D Oh, and this, iBot (talk • ) 21:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Lol'd. Actually, I'm changing my style to answer to messages; I will answer here the topic. Meh. May give users a shout that new message so that they notice, but meh. By the way, get your own signature. I'm really focusing on PvXwiki right now. :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Took a peek at PvXwiki, it looks nice. I'll continue to maintain the wiki if you're going to be away. Y'know, our front page could do with a nice revamping much like PvX's, do you think that's a good idea? Also, I'll consider getting a new signature, but it's not like a sign a lot anyway. :P iBot (talk • ) 06:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Main Page/Sandbox :3 [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:52, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reply to whatever the heck you had put on my thinger. Check your Kong whispers. --Xlauraluxuriousx 17:56, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, a title already specific to my needs :3 *refer to Laura's response* iBot (talk • ) 19:03, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Rampestampertjes article extensions Hey, may I ask why the articles such as Rampestampertjes/Darkruler2005 got moved back to the subsequent article without specific chat room article prefix (Darkruler2005, etc)? Prior to discussion on the candidate deletion page, both I and the article creator thought it to be a good idea to move it to a more specific article (an extension of the chat article where the user is most active at) rather than to delete the article completely. This way, the criteria of having a separate article is met, but also being relevant to a chat room. iBot (talk • ) 13:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :I don't really like the fact they are really atm too. Imo, they should be in chat room article or in userspace when everyone has registered. Other than that, there's no need to make new pages about users other than moderators, maybe. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 19:06, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This is why we need policies. Start writing up them and get them voted. If 5 users accept it, it's considered a policy. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 19:09, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Barrens Chat I talked to the person who set it up, she put it there because the page was too easy to troll. I'm just one of the very few people who actually leaves edits in the wiki. Boometh~ 08:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well it's nothing. I do reverting vandalism in countless wikis. And about IP-vandals, you really have to warn them about vandalism, otherwise they might not stop it. --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 08:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :We just block them for 1-3 days here. Compared to Transformice Wiki, they give perma-bans for one single vandalism. ._. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 18:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) RfA I've been considering of retiring from sysop/bureaucrat for this wiki. If this happens, there will be a new thing called "Request for Adminship" (RfA), where you can nominate anyone - including yourself - as the new sysop. What do you think? [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 08:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Question. I have one question. Where are you from? :D Angried 14:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :KW:ADMIN. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 15:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) delay on RfA No problem. I am just trying to help out to keep the wiki accurate and sane. As for the meatpuppery, I did tell some people that you nominated me, but I never ask anybody to vote for me. I only want to be judged on my actions and not use any shortcuts or trickery. Frank (Marakesh) 12:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Oh. Look at that.. it does. Sorry. D: --Xlauraluxuriousx 21:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :No need to be sorry. Also, I keep lurking at your talk page for responses, so feel free to respond there. Also, back from weekend holiday. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 19:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! It was nothing really. :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Jazzaboy (talk • ) at 08:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC). Giant Shoe user abuse/vandalism The Giant Shoe seems to be getting quite a bit of vandalism recently. appears to be doing most of the attacks. Thought I'd report it based on the new (once it passes) Policy. Cheers. --Xensyr 02:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Banned with KW:NPA. Even though it's not official yet, 3 support votes seems a reason good enough. Remember that you have rollback rights. You can also nominate anyone as admin on this wiki, including yourself. Activity can be checked here. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 07:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, big edit war at Ant Hill. Could use a semi-protect. I think Frank also requested this a few weeks ago. --Xensyr 17:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) are you a mod on kongregate are you a mod on kongregate —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Walker9 (talk • ) at 17:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC). :No. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 08:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Status Change I don't know. I thought I had seen that name multiple times. I must be on something. Sorry about that. I really don't know what I did that actually. --Xlauraluxuriousx 21:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hi, I was just wondering how to change my signature? You changed yours and I'd like something like that too. I went to the preferences page but I don't know how it works. How do I do it? --JaumeBG 04:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :You were on the right path, . In the User profile tab, there's signature. Tick the "Custom signature" box on and start creating some wiki-code. For example: : [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] :Will result in: [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']]. I believe this will help you more. Good luck. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, let me test it, it didn't work here but let's see if it works here... JaumeBG 07:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::So it doesn't seem to work... Maybe the colour orange doesn't work. Now blue... Thanks, by the way. JaumeBG 07:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for multiple messages, but last try... And if not, I'll abandon. [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']] 07:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It's blue now. Also, preview button. You can also try different fonts so it won't be so similar to mine. Also, that font I'm using seems to glitch on Linux I think. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and this: [[User:JaumeBG|'Jaume']][[User talk:JaumeBG|'BG']]. Have fun. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC)